A Nervous Center
by BleachObsession
Summary: Maka, thats me, and Soul are living as we normaly should. I have a dark past that nobdoy really knows about, not even Soul. All that is about to change My past is coming back to haunt me, but shhhh to tell Soul. And some how Kid gets mixed up in this.
1. The Test

"MAKA CHOP!" and yet again I had to pull out my random red book and smack Soul in the head because I caught him peaking at my test, and I'm happy to say that I'm 75% done with it. 85%, 95%, 100%! I stood up and waltzed over to Dr. Stein. I happily handed the paper to him.

"Thank you Maka." he smiled satisfied. When I turned around Ox was staring at me smiling widely. Apparently he beat me by thirty seconds, though not really a surprise.

_BRRRIIIINNNGG!_ Yes!

After class Soul and I headed back to our room. We walked silently until Soul said the most expected thing of him.

"So, Maka, where do you keep that book anyway?" I completely ignored him, or at least tried to. For some reason I was feeling really nervous and I didn't know why.

"Soul, I'm not going to tell you." well I stopped ignoring him.

"Awww, why not?"

"Because I don't want to." I turned and smiled at him, he smirked back.

"So, you keep it in a small compartment under your sweater vest? Or you hide it under your skirt?"

"Neither."


	2. The Dream

It was around midnight and I wasn't sleeping very well at all. Every time I would begin to drift off I would wake right back up. Man this sucks. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep and thats when I wanted to wake up.

"_Don't you walk away from me!" shouted Suzaku. Suzaku was my weapon and my best friend but he's been acting differently. He baisically stopped talking to me unless we were arguing and he sneaks off during the night and doesn't return till morning. No wonder Papa doesn't like him. Nobody trusts him like I do or... did._

"_Is it too much for me to ask you to talk to me and tell me what's wrong with you?!?" I yelled back._

"_Now that you mention it, yeah, Maka, yeah, it is!"_

"_What ever! Just go where ever you go at night and leave me alone!" as I turned around and began to walk away I heard the door open and then slam shut. _

I sat up in my bed and saw Soul standing across the room.

"Oh, hey Soul." I smiled towards him.

"Hey, are you OK?" he looked a little concerned.

"Yeah... why?"

"You were talking in your sleep, something about Suzaku?"

"Uh... nothing. It was nothing." I faked a smile and scratched the back of my head. Soul eyed me suspiciously and closed the door. I flopped back down onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Why did I have that dream about Suzaku? I haven't seen him since he walked out that door last. It, of course, wasn't in this apartment.

Every time I think about him I begin to have trouble sleeping, obviously.

The last time this kind of thing happened was a week before I joined Shibusen. A week or two later he showed up at the apartment, I had to pretend I wasn't there so he would leave. Maybe it's time for me to tell Soul just in case he showed up unexpectedly.

I sat back up and through the sheets off of me so I could cool off. After awhile I got up to see if Soul was still up.

Unfortunately he was.

"Soul?" he was sitting on the couch.

"What is it Maka?"

"I need to tell you something."

"OK, go ahead." I stood there for a moment and then went to join him on the couch.


	3. The Talk

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me this before?" Soul asked sweetly.

"No... I don't know. I didn't think he was going to come back and stuff."

"So is he coming back?" he looked concerned.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Like I said he might be smarter this time and find us on a mission. He could even be the mission." I suddenly felt guilt for letting him walk out that door. I should have tried harder and tried to understand him more. Then none of this would have happened, hey... maybe it won't. Heh, yeah right. Suzaku gets what he wants when he wants it. At least, that was how he was last time I saw him.

"Maka, I won't let him hut you." Soul said snapping me out of my deep thought. I looked at him.

"Me!?! What about you?" I was frustrated that he wouldn't protect himself in the first place. He needed more protection than me! Suzaku, I am sure he wouldn't hurt me, but Soul he would kill.

"He won't hurt either one of us, I promise."

"You shouldn't make a promise that you can't keep." I said quietly while looking down. He put his and under my chin and made me look at him. Our faces were only an inch apart and I blushed, of course.

"I said that I promise, didn't I?" he kissed the top of my head ever so sweetly. He then pulled me into his chest and hugged me. All my worries and fright flowed from my body and I felt safe. We sat there for a moment. I tried to pull away but he was too strong and kept me there. I didn't mind it all that much. Then I felt something totally unexpected... he pulled my hair down. I wasn't sure why I was so surprised but I was.

I could feel my hair resting on my shoulders lightly. He finally released me but held onto my shoulders. He gripped them tightly before kissing me on lips. One of his hands moved up to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and let him lay me down on the couch before he began to unbutton my tank top. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth before he had my shirt completely undone. He stopped and looked into my eyes and then sat up.

"I guess I should say some thing before this happens."

"Well, you could've continued, I wouldn't have minded." I smiled at him. He gave me a very seductive smirk. It made me shiver. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if hadn't stopped.

"I, well, obviously have liked you for a long time." he scratched the back of his head and blushed. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Soul, the truth is that I, too have liked you." and , of course, I blushed as well. I then felt a light kiss on my forehead.

"That's music to my ears." he said with a smile. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Soul."

"Goodnight, Maka." I stood up and walked back into my room and went to bed.


	4. The Game

When I awoke in the morning I smelled eggs and bacon. Since when does Soul cook? I dragged my feet as I wobbled over to the door. As I reached for the handle I yawned. I pulled the door open slowly and looked towards the direction of the kitchen. I didn't see him there, then I looked over to the table where he sat smiling proudly at what he'd made.

There was a large plate of eggs and a smaller plate of bacon. I took a whiff of _his _breakfast. He hardly ever made food that I might have actually went into shock. I was staring at it like a dork, rather then sitting down and eating the yummyness.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder begin directing me to the table. I sat down and then looked up at Soul who still had a smile of pride on his face.

"I'm very impressed, Soul." I said scanning back over the food that sat before me. I reached for the spoon to shuffle some eggs onto my plate. Once that was done I put two pieces of bacon next to them.

"Thank you. I was thinking...." he began as he sat back down.

"Yeah?"

"We should grab a mission on Monday." I snapped my head up and stared at him.

"U-u-um... I don't know, Soul."

"Maka, It'll be fine. We haven't been on one in two weeks." he looked at me, his eyes pleading.

"Soul, what if something bad happens to-

"Relax, it will be fine."

After our cheery conversation and delicious breakfast, Soul went and relaxed on the couch, while I cleaned the dishes. He _did _cook breakfast so I thought that I should do dishes.

As I sat the last pan down, there was a knock on the door. Soul and I looked at each other. I cautiously walked to the door and looked through the peep whole... it was Blackstar and Tsubaki. I sighed in relief.

When I opened the door... "Hey Maka, you and Soul wanna come play some basket ball with the rest of us?" he asked making me jump back. I looked back at Soul. He nodded.

"Sure!" and I smiled at the two. Tsubaki returned the smile shyly.

Soul and Blackstar were, of course, the team captains.

I ended up being on Blackstar's team. Soul smiled at me halfheartedly and I glared at him. I was stuck with Patti, Kid, Blackstar. Tsubaki didn't seem to mind being on Soul's team.

"We will win this game and destroy you all!" yelled Blackstar.

So it is 0 to 3. Kid was stressing about how unsymmetrical the score was, Patti was laughing and then soon enough the rest of us were laughing at him, sorry, with him too. I stopped laughing and looked behind me. It was him. He's near by. I looked at Soul, with worry. He looked at me then understood.

"Let's go home." he suggested before putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we left.


	5. The Mission

It to two more days for me to agree to Soul's begging to go on a mission. When I agreed he said that he would make really special breakfast for me...oh, joy more dishes for me to clean. Instead I suggested going out for breakfast, naturally he agreed. I knew I was going to regret agreeing to a mission, one way, or another.

That dreadful morning, I woke to my blankets at the end of my bed. I moaned and got up to see if Soul was up yet. When I discovered that he wasn't, curiosity got the better of me and I began to walk towards Soul's room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the clashing of metal and then Soul come flying through his door. I gasped in surprise, then ran to Soul's side.

"Soul! Soul!" I shook him a little to see if he was conscious. I got my answer all to soon.

"I see why she likes you, Soul Eater Evens." said an all to familiar voice. I saw a tall figure dressed in black with spiked black hair step through the whole Soul's unconscious body made. I instantly stood protectively in front of Soul.

"Ahh, just who I was looking for." He said as he cocked his head and smiled at me.

"Suzaku.."

"Yes, Maka I can't say you don't look different. Your hair is longer, and you're an inch taller, how lovely. I see why-

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" I yelled at him

"Maka, I'm hurt. Honestly I am, I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment." he stepped closer. I wanted to run but I refused and stood my ground.

"I won't let you hurt Soul!" I said trying to sound firm but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"What makes you think I want him?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Go to hell!" I was pissed now. I was suddenly against the wall with two blades at my throughout. I coughed and felt my head begin to ache. I opened my eyes to see how close he was to my face. I had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. Damn it! Pull yourself together, Maka! The blades suddenly disappeared and shrank back into his wrists. He grabbed the sides of my face and forced me into a kiss. I used all the strength I had and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. I felt his warm hands move and snake up my shirt. He then pressed his body firmly against mine making it extremely hard to move. I was finally able to breath when he stopped kissing me then kiss my neck.

"Stop! Suzaku, stop!" I cried. He was suddenly off of me and on Soul, his blades at Soul's neck. I gasped.

"I will kill him." he said with a death glare.

"Soul." was all I could say.

I gasped when Soul suddenly had his arm as a scythe and at Suzaku's neck.

"Soul, don't." they both looked at me. "It's not worth it. _He's _not worth it." I stared at him with a death glare. Suzaku smiled.

"Maka, did I tell you about my new ability? I don't believe I have." in that instant Soul's breathing stopped and he let out a gut wrenching scream. Suzaku's hand flew over and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing to him? Stop!" I threw myself at him. He kicked Soul over to the other side of the room and he had me by the neck cutting off all my air.

"The touch of my blades paralyzed him." he smiled. He loosened his grip.

"What do you want?" I gasped.

"It'd be better it I showed you." he ripped my shirt open and ran his hand along my chest while he grasped onto my hair with his other hand. Th next thing I know I'm flying into the wall then falling onto the couch, gasping for air. I sat up and looked at Soul. He was struggling to pull himself closer to me. A tear fell down my cheek as I too struggled to pull myself some what closer to him as well but was forced back to the couch.

Suzaku positioned himself between my legs. I began to claw at his face. He hit me, really, really hard.

"I want you to stay there, you bitch!" he screamed. He took his blades and pierced my wrists and the couch. I screamed as loud and as long as I could hoping some one had heard me before he coved my mouth. I felt the warm blood cover my wrists. I could fell my breath quicken. Then, a scream. It wasn't me, it wasn't Soul, it was Suzaku. He was still sitting between my legs but his back was arched and there was a black and red blade protruding from his chest. He was suddenly ripped from me.

"Maka! Maka, stay with us!" that voice...sounded like an angle's voice.

"What happened?"

"Soul, what happened?!?"

"I'm not entirely sure!"

"Maka, can you hear us? Maka, squeeze my hand if you can." I felt something warm and rough in my hand but I'm not entirely sure what it is, I squeeze it anyway. I know that I'm dying, and I can't stop it. Everything went quiet.

I woke to a bright light and muffled sounds. I looked around and discovered that I was in the hospital, I think. I looked over and saw Soul asleep in the bed next to me.

"Soul?" I asked in a very shaky voice. I then noticed a dark figure sitting next to him.

"Shhhh, he's asleep. About an hour ago he kept asking weather or not you were awake." said the figure. When he stood up I got a better look at him. He looked exactly like Soul except with green eyes and I guess you could say with more tamed hair than Soul's. I stared in confusion as he moved closer to my bed.

"I'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother in case you hadn't noticed." he gave that cocky smile that Soul always gave me.

"Um... I didn't know he had an older brother." I said.

"Well, let's just say we weren't that close, still aren't." his smile faded.

"Oh. Is he OK?"

"Honestly? I have no idea.." he said. He looked worried, and I began to wonder why Soul didn't mention him.

"I thought you would've left by now." said an annoyed voice form behind Wes. Wes's eyes closed as he turned around.

"And I can't believe you haven't mentioned me to your little friend over here."

"Leave her out of this." Soul said through his teeth.

"Jeez, I can't have a little conversation?" he said putting his hands in the air defensively.

"..."

"I will be outside when you get out. We have a lot to discuss." he stepped out. A nurse came in just as soon as Wes was gone.

"Let's go, Soul." he willingly got up and sat down lower apparently in a wheel chair. The nurse rolled him out of the room leaving me very confused.

Wes walked in.

"Our parents are going to have him removed from Shibusen, I thought that you should know because you're his partner and today is the last time you will see him." He turned to walk out.

"What are talking about?" I asked urgently "They can't do that can they?" I sat up. He stopped briefly but then continued and disappeared from my sight. One second later a nurse came in and gave me some sort of drug. A few seconds later I was asleep and the last thing on my mind was Soul.


End file.
